blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Yūki Terumi/Quotes
Character Introduction *''Witness my brutality... and rejoice. Such blasphemy... is worthy of death. Accept your fate, and perish.'' Pre-Battle Introductions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge : Terumi (Base): ''Now heel, little puppy. : Terumi (Susano'o): This is God's domain. : Ragna: Cram it. I'm on your side, you snaky asshole! Hakumen :Hakumen: I am the void, I am steel, I am the sword! : Terumi (Susano'o): I am might. I am power. I am EVERYTHING! : Hakumen: I am Hakumen... : Terumi (Susano'o): You stand before Takehaya Susano'o! : Hakumen: The end has come! Hazama Honoka : Terumi (Base): Here's a little treat for you, Hazzy! : Terumi (Susano'o): You will bear witness to my legend! : Hazama: Yes, yes, it's all VERY exciting. Azrael : Azrael: Show me the strength of a god! : Terumi (Susano'o): Very well. I'll carve it into your very marrow! ''Persona 4 Arena Chie Satonaka : Terumi (Susano'o): ''I'll show you the power of God. : Chie: I'll you the power of Kung Fu! A-CHO! Akihiko Sanada : Akihiko: You're going down for the ten count. : Terumi (Susano'o):'' Ten? This will be over in the blink of an eye.'' Tohru Adachi : Adachi: Gonna leave the heavy lifting to you, Mr. God. : Terumi (Susano'o):'' So be it. But soon you too will be crushed beneath my heel.'' Under Night In-Birth Waldstein : Waldstein: Should be fun to fight alongside a god! : Terumi (Susano'o):'' Mock me not. This battle is already over.'' Merkava : Merkava: Your fate is sealed. You will be devoured! : Terumi (Susano'o):'' Not a scrap of you will remain!'' Vatista : Vatista: Referencing library... No entry found. What are you? : Terumi (Susano'o):'' Can a machine not recognize its god?'' Mika Returna : Mika: Look out, evildoers! My fists will punish you! : Terumi (Susano'o):'' Nay. Their judgment must be divine!'' RWBY Ruby Rose : Ruby: Wowww! I love your samurai armor! It's so cool! : Terumi (Base): Hold your tongue, little girl. : Terumi (Susano'o): This armor is that of a god! Blake Belladonna : Terumi (Susano'o): Show me how you struggle, Mongrel! : Blake: Wouldn't want to disappoint you, "Oh mighty god." Neo Politan : Neo: ............ : Terumi (Susano'o): You are a blight. Begone, illusionist. Generic * Such blasphemy... ...Is worthy of death. * Witness my brutality... ...And rejoice. Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge : Ragna: ''This is the power of the Azure! : Terumi (Susano'o): And the rage of a god. Hakumen : Hakumen: This is the sword that destroys evil... : Terumi (Susano'o): And this is the god blade that will end existence. Hazama Honoka : Terumi (Susano'o): What's wrong? Our revelry has just begun. : Hazama: Are you blind? Your partygoers are all spent. Azrael : Terumi (Susano'o): Behold the might of God! : Azrael: Incredible... Just incredible! ''Persona 4 Arena Chie Satonaka : Terumi (Susano'o): ''This is the essence of power. : Chie: Don't think, feel... Got it! Akihiko Sanada : Terumi (Susano'o): This is your end. : Akihiko:'' But I'll accept a rematch anytime.'' Tohru Adachi : Adachi: Wow, you really smashed 'em to bits, huh? : Terumi (Susano'o): And you are next. Under Night In-Birth Waldstein : Terumi (Susano'o): They were but insects before me. : Waldstein: How dull to swat them so quickly. Merkava : Merkava: This will not quell my hunger. : Terumi (Susano'o): Hmph. It's meal enough for a beast. Vatista : Vatista: So this is God. You're power surpasses all reason. : Terumi (Susano'o): Thus is humanity ignorant of its own end. Mika Returna : Terumi (Susano'o): You have been judged. : Mika: And punished with punches! ''RWBY Ruby Rose : Terumi (Susano'o): ''Pay tribute to this divine vessel! : Ruby: Can... Can I try it on sometime? Blake Belladonna : Terumi (Susano'o): You played your part, Mongrel. : Blake: You did okay too, for a god. Neo Politan : Neo: ............ : Terumi (Susano'o): Your tricks make mockery of my absolution. Generic * Accept your fate, and perish. Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge : Terumi (Susano'o): ''Human powers are all meaningless in the face of a god. Your precious Azure Grimoire included. : Ragna: Oh yeah? How ' bout I test your little theory? With the power of the Azure... and with my own! Hakumen : Terumi (Susano'o): There is no reason for you to wield that vessel. This world ill needs two gods. : Hakumen: This body is now more than a blade. Even if a god choose to hinder my righteous path, I shall cut him down. Hazama Honoka : Terumi (Susano'o): Repent and worship! For you have borne witness to God's true power! : Hazama: Uh huh, fantastic, great job. Get that out of your system yet? Azrael : Terumi (Susano'o): You shall feast upon your divine punishment. A gift for exceeding what a stray dog deserves. : Azrael: Yes! Give me all the punishment you've got! I won't let any of it go to waste, God! ''Persona 4 Arena Chie Satonaka : Terumi (Susano'o): ''Power is truth. And a god is power made manifest. Technique, strategy, and weaponry are all children of human weakness. : Chie: I'm not sure I get what you're taking about, but... If power's that important to you, I can show you my kung-fu movies? Akihiko Sanada : Akihiko: Power's not about winning or losing. It's all about having a challenger's mentality. I don't care whether you're a god or not, just stop talking trash. : Terumi (Susano'o): You speak out of turn, human filth. You desire a challenge? The face the greatest this world has to offer: God's judgment! Tohru Adachi : Terumi (Susano'o): Your day of judgment has come. You shall pay for your irreverence in blood. : Adachi: Man, how did I wind up in all this trouble? Guess I should've just let sleeping gods lie. Under Night In-Birth Waldstein : Terumi (Susano'o): This was inevitable. You are all just roaches, crawling through the dirt before me. : Waldstein: Unbelievable... I didn't intend to preach to a god today, but you've let me no choice. I must show you the joy of battle! Merkava : Terumi (Susano'o): You are but a beast clad in sin. Loathsome in every regard. I shall give you the absolution you so desperately deserve. : Merkava: That will not be necessary. I have long since passed any hope of salvation. I am a mad beast, following my instincts. Vatista : Vatista: This power far exceeds the processing capabilities of this unit. Requesting immediate instruction from the program to counteract this problem. : Terumi (Susano'o): A futile gesture. You shall diligently observe, doll, as I send you, your master, and everything you know to the other side. Mika Returna : Terumi (Susano'o): Right and wrong are human constructs. Trash to be eliminated with the rest of this world. You are either God or not God. That is the only distinction that matters. : Mika: I don't give a damn! My fists will decide what's right or wrong! And that's how I'll dish out justice! RWBY Ruby Rose : Ruby: That armor's really tough, but the design's so elaborate! The tail and the hair look real! It's just so cool! Can I try it on, pleaaaaase? : Terumi (Susano'o): Oh? You have ambition, girl. But to don this vessel is to consign your flesh to a vortex of infinite resentment. If you are prepared to face death, then by all means! Blake Belladonna : Terumi (Susano'o): Enough of this mockery! You were born a mongrel, and you shall die as such. Such pathetic beings are hardly worthy of my absolution! : Blake: I don't care what the gods think of me. My friends are proud of me, and they're all that matter. Neo Politan : Terumi (Susano'o): Your apparitions make light of my very presence. Death is kinder than you deserve. Your punishment shall be eternal! : Neo: ...... Category:Quotes